Oewe Freester Prophecy
by kjk91
Summary: This is the story of Oewe Freestar. A young boy growing up on Tatooine living the hard life of a moisture farmer. However, certain events will change his life forever. He will soon come to find out that the galaxy is a big, unforgiving place. He must fight the forces of the Empire and make new allies if he wants to discover the answers to his painful past.
1. Intro

There is no Passion. There is Serenity.  
A section from the Jedi Code. This part of the Code is often broken because all beings in the galaxy feel passion for something, or someone. This is what normally leads to love, and that love can lead you down a dark path if you let it. It will control your life and destroy you and everything around you.

My parents were Jedi, Jedi who broke this section of the Code. As a result I was brought into this "Empire" and the war for survival. They say that the Force seeks balance in all things, which is why I believe I was born. I was brought into the world near the end of the "Clone Wars". When the Jedi were betrayed and hunted to extinction, my father sacrificed himself to let my mother and I have a chance to get away.

We were smuggled off world by a man whom my mother spoke highly of as I grew up. She always wished I could have meet him but they cut all ties after he dropped us off on Tatooine. She also tried to keep the truth from me as best she could but, she also always told me that "Accidents happen for a reason."

_  
Authors Note

Hello! I'm new to this site as you can see, but I wanted to branch out and submit my role-playing story from the old game "Star Wars Galaxies". I have most of this posted up on my old guild website which I am taking it from and editing it to be more...professional if you will. Anyways, once I figure out how to use this site more, I will upload a synopsis for my story. This here is like an intro really. Chapters will be short to medium length for easier reading and I will do my best to update this at least bi-weekly.

Anyways, enjoy the story of Oewe Freestar, my old swg character!


	2. Rebellion Ch 1

Just like every morning, I wake up and throw on a simple shirt. Then I take a look in the mirror and for the past year or so I have been standing at a little over 1.5 meters. With my spiky black hair and jet black eyes, I run my hand through my bed hair to try and work it out; but it doesn't want to go I leave it messed up, it didn't look bad the way it was anyways. I then notice that every day since I've started helping out on the farm, my muscles are becoming more defined and noticeable.

It's been almost 3 years since my tenth birthday and since I started helping in the fields. My mother and I are moisture farmers. We own quite a few vaporators now and before I started helping, my mother would gather the daily waters and fend off any thieves or wild animals herself. Since then, I've been training with a blaster rifle that my mother bought a long time ago, when we first came to Tatooine. I've also studied the sword forms my mother knows. They are very graceful forms however, my mother said they were very basic and I still had a lot to learn if I were to defend myself properly.

Putting my thoughts aside for the moment I realize today is the weekend which means I get a break from working the fields and studying to go into town and pick up our weekly supplies. I was looking forward to today so I made sure to look my best as I get to see one of my few friends today. Not wanting to waste any more time, I look outside seeing the usual dual suns and blue skies. I then take a look at the temperature and notice it to be a normal day out, only about 42 °C outside. So I grab a cover to protect my face from the sun and my bike riding glasses.

As I leave my room and walk into the main living space of our little home, I notice my mother, Elena, in the kitchen. She isn't the best cook, but she has always provided for us so I eat the meals to show my support. It's not like it's terrible just bland. She notices me coming out and sitting down at the table, so she brings my plate over.

"Morning dear, did you sleep well enough?" she asks setting my plate in front of me which consists of eggs, some meat, juice, and a small glass of water. This is the usual breakfast that I have, it has plenty of food that will give me energy for the day ahead.

Rubbing my eyes and then stretching a bit I give her a quick nod of the head to show her I'm still a little tired but reply anyways, "Yeah, I slept well enough. But I still wish we had better blankets, it gets so cold during the night!"

"I know kiddo, but you know we have to make do with what we have. Otherwise we wouldn't be able to live comfortably."

"Yeah, I know. Anyways do you have the list made up for today?" I asked wondering if I could take off as soon as I was done eating or if I had to wait around for a while.

"Yes it is, I know how you like to leave early and see the special someone." My mom giggles and gives a wink at me upon saying this.

I blush as I spurt out "Wh-what?! Special someone? I don't know what you're talking about!" After saying this I immediately cross my arms and turn my head away.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. So here is your meal, go ahead and eat up then you can leave early and get to spend more time with her." Elena says as she gives pat on the head and walks away to make her own meal.

Feeling even more embarrassed, I give my thanks for the meal and then dig in. Not wasting time, I finish the meal in about 5 minutes and then take the dishes to the kitchen to be cleaned. After that, I get my gear and the list of supplies for the week ahead and go to the main door.

"Be careful Oewe! I hear that Sand People attacks have increased since last week." My mother yells after me.

"Alright I will be sure to take the main paths then!" I yell back as I start to push my speeder bike out of the garage.

I look around and then put on my cover and glasses to protect from the dual suns. I jump on the speeder and do a safety check, afterwards I start it up and hear the peaceful sound of the engine. I calculate a safer path than the way I usually take and set off towards Mos Espa, the town in which we usually do business. We have a few locals that know us by name now and some of the older folks even throw in an extra little bit for the kid. It's usually just a piece of candy or something but I don't complain at all. While I'm driving I get this nagging feelings like something is bothering me or I forgot something at the house. So I pull over at the half way mark and check my gear to make sure I have everything. Upon a complete inspection and noticing nothing is missing, I push the feeling to the back of my mind as I get back on course for Mos Espa. After all, I had someone waiting for me, I couldn't be late.

About 1 km away from town I can start to make out a few figures of people. They are the pedestrians walking about their daily lives in town. But one of these figures is sitting under a tree attempting to keep cooled off. This is the person that was waiting on me, Retana Minara. She was about a foot smaller than me, average size for girls our age. However, that didn't stop her from being popular with all the boys in town. Her defining features were her silky black hair that falls to her shoulders, her eyes are small and glow blue during the day, but during the night they change to a brilliant cyan color. She is also lighter skinned than myself, but that is the benefit of living in the city where you can stay inside all day and only see the sun when going home from school or when playing outside with friends.  
"KYAA!" she yells out as I pull up right beside her and jump off unexpectedly.

"Do you have to do that every weekend Oewe? I always get scared that you might hurt yourself doing something crazy like that…" she says as she trails off towards the end getting a sad look in her eyes showing me that she cares.

"Sorry, sorry, it was just a joke. If it scares you that much I won't do it again." I respond giving a wary smile and use my right hand to pat her head. As I did this, her face turned bright red which made me feel embarrassed as I'm sure she was too which demanded that I feel sorry for her a bit.

"Well as long as neither of us are hurt, I suppose it is ok, but be more careful in the future ok?" she says trying to scold me, which doesn't work.

"Ok, ok, I promise to be more careful in the future. But for now, my mom gave me a huge list this weekend. So let's get started on shopping then we can have free time later today." I tell her as I grab my bag and sling it across my shoulder and start to head in the direction of the market.

"Well we better hurry then, otherwise we won't have much time to play later in the day." Says Retana as she skips to catch up to me and match my pace as best she can. I slow down so she isn't doing all the work, but as she said this I got the same feeling that I had at the half way mark. Something was going to happen today and it wasn't going to be good.

_  
Authors Note

So here is "chapter 1" so to say. I'm still editing the other chapters from the old guild website so please be patient. I'm hoping to get the editing on all those chapters done today and post a bunch of chapters to make a "debut" so to say. After that, expect updates to slow down to 1 or 2 every other week. I will do my best to post these chapters on Sundays Pacific Time Zone (UTC-08:00) around midnight or so.  
Anyways, without further ado here is chapter 1, enjoy!


End file.
